


Stimme der Wahrheit

by Eloise_Brandtner, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Collage, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloise_Brandtner/pseuds/Eloise_Brandtner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Голос правды раздается в ее звучании, ее слова серьезны ©
Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл





	Stimme der Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> • Полноразмер (1920 х 1080 рх) по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/4428d6f5a41338ab21c15707f6dd45ba.jpg)  
> • Цитаты из песни Erdling - Stimme der Wahrheit

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/23/a66eeaf6bd36439449ac429fdfdc1380.png)


End file.
